


Where's the Prozac

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mania, prozac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix has been suffering depression and she is then prescribed Prozac but things go wrong once she becomes dependent on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Prozac

**Author's Note:**

> I do own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

The Galaxy Rangers all gather around for breakfast and they are all happy and jolly as usual, except for Kendrix. 

"May I be excused", asks Kendrix. 

Kendrix then walks over to her bed to rest. Maya then walks up and asks, " What's wrong honey".

"Nothing Maya I'm just a little tired".

" You can't be tired you just got out of bed ".

" Please let me rest Maya ".

" Alright then but if you need anything let me know".

Maya then leaves Kendrix to rest but minutes later Kai comes in.

"Kendrix I think you and I need to talk".

" Kai please I don't want to be bothered right now ".

" Kendrix we must talk"

"Okay let's get on with it then"

"You seem depressed and you've been like this for the past two months"

" Will I feel like I have no life especially with this busy schedule I have "

"Go see Dr. Rice she is an expert in treating depression"

"Will it's worth a try"

The next day Kendrix goes to register at the psychiatrist's office. "You will be given an appointment this Monday", explains the clerk. 

The following Monday comes and Kendrix visits Dr. Candace Rice for the first time. "Good day Miss Morgan what seems to be your problem". " Will I feel like I have no life and I have such a busy work schedule and you know like many on Terra Venture I left my family on Earth ", Kendrix explains. " I see Miss Morgan and as far as I'm concerned I think Prozac just might do the trick ", explains Dr. Rice. 

After the appointment Kendrix picks up her Prozac at the pharmacy and heads back to the quarters.

" So how did the appointment go", Kai asks Kendrix. "It went fine and I was given some Prozac", Kendrix answers.

Kendrix then began her taking her Prozac the following evening. " Dr. Rice told me to take it every night and then I should see it take effect ", Kendrix explains. 

The next morning Kendrix felt so energetic, that she prepared breakfast for everybody all by herself and, " Kendrix you seem so happy now. I never saw you happier ", Maya explains.

" Will I felt like making breakfast for everybody ", Kendrix stated.

After breakfast Kendrix began cleaning the quarters like never before and she was even wearing and apron and a Dutch maids hat to top it off.

" Miss Morgan you seem to be more focused now ", Commander Stanton explained. " Will I guess I am ".

After ten days of the Prozac, Kendrix's mood takes a backflip. She is couped in the bathroom shivering endlessly and later Maya knocks. " Kendrix are you okay ", Maya asks. " Go away Maya ", Kendrix responds. " Come on Kendrix open up, I gotta pee ", cries Maya. " Just go away Maya ".

Maya then picks the lock with her hair pin and opens the bathroom door and Kendrix viciously yells, " Maya I told you to keep the fuck away from me and to stay out ". Kendrix then forces Maya out of the bathroom and pushes her to the floor and suddenly the male Rangers show up noticing the mania.

" I FUCKEN hate you people ", Kendrix yells in mania. Kai, Leo, and Mike then rush over to restrain her. " Let go of me you FUCKEN bastards ". " No Kendrix you need to calm down, your out of control ", Mike explains. Kendrix then attempts to escape from the restraint but Damon then strikes her with a metal baseball bat knocking her unconscious. 

" Is she okay ", Maya asks.

" She's unconscious but we better be careful before she wakes up ", Damon explains.

Kendrix then wakes up a few hours later and begins sobbing for what she has done. " I can't believe what I have done ".

" It must of been the Prozac ", Kai explains.

" Go see Dr. Rice tomorrow ".

Kendrix then sees Dr. Rice the following Tuesday and explains the ordeal she had with Prozac. 

" Miss Morgan it seems like I need to put you on another antidepressant. I'm going to suggest Brintellix. It's much less aggressive and should cause no mania ".

Kendrix then began taking her antidepressant the next day and much to her surprise just simply felt normal went out as the day was needed. END.


End file.
